HUT RI ALA SOUL SOCIETY
by meshi-chan
Summary: Disini ada macam-macam lomba 17-an Agustus ala Soul Society, ada lomba shunpo keliling dunia,lomba makan krupuk yang disembunyikan dan lain-lain. Sudah berakhir! Good Ending ga yaa?
1. Chapter 1

HUT RI KEMERDEKAAN ALA BLEACH DI SOUL SOCIETY

Lomba Shunpo antar Shinigami.

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo bukan saya. Saya tidak punya apa-apa di fanfict ini.

Warning: Aneh dan Garing dan OOC.

Yang di** Bold** itu komennya Author ini.

Fanfict pertama saya! semoga anda menyukainya!

Pagi yang cerah di Seiretei, kota di Soul Society. Sayang di rusak oleh mahluk halus berambut pink yang mondar-mandir kesana kesini. Yap, fuku taichou kita dari divisi 11, Yachiru Kusajishi.

Dia lari-lari nyebarin brosur ke orang-orang terdekat, sambil berteriak,

" HUT RI KE 64! ADA BANYAK LOMBA IKUT YAAA...!" teriak Yachiru keras. Pada nyumpel telinga gara-gara keberisikan pagi-pagi kok udah ada setan?

Ya, tidak ketinggalan si landak oranye, Ichigo yang udah mulai kesel gara-gara keberisikan.

"Siapa si pagi-pagi begini? Gue lagi tidur, berisik amet sih!" teriak Ichigo keras. Didengar dari nadanya kayaknya kesel banget.

Kemarin, dia diseret ama Renji ke soul Society pas lagi tidur...**(malang nasibmu, Ichigo)**

"Tenanglah Kurosaki, aku juga kesel kok" Ishida tiba-tiba nimbrung di belakang Ichigo.  
Spontan, Ichigo teriak,

"HAH..? ISHIDA KOK DISINI? NANTI KEKUATAN QUINCY-LU ILAAANG!" pekik Ichigo cemas **(alah Ichigo, ga usah lebay deh, author juga ga peduli amet kok).**

"Kemarin, gue diseret ama siapa gitu, akhirnya ke Soul Society deh..." jawab Ishida kesel. "Padahal, gw lagi latihan, terus mau jahit!"**( Ya ampun Ishida, kamu kok kayak Tat**** Kanj* sih? *Author dipanah Ishida*)**

" Alasannya gara-gara HUT RI, jadi kesini... Nyebelin ah!" keluh Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut oranyenya yang lepek.

"ICHIIII!" sapa Yachiru tiba-tiba, pake TOA lagi.

" Ya ampun, Tuhan... Saya salah apa?" Ichigo malah berdoa lagi.

" Turun yuk! Main ama Ken-chan yuk!" ajak Yachiru. "Quincy aneh berkacamata juga!"

"SIALANNN! QUINCY ITU GAGAH TAUK! KOK ANEH SIH?" pikir Ishida berapi-api. Ichigo pun akhirnya _sweat dropped_.

Awalnya Ichigo ama Ishida ga mau turun, tapi setelah di_ deathglare_ ama Author akhirnya mau juga.

Di bawah, mereka berdua melihat Rukia dan Orihime yang sedang mengobrol.

" Ah! Rukia! Kok disini?" tanya Ichigo kaget.

" Inoue juga!" Ishida nimbrung.

HENING.

HENING.

HENING.

" INOUE KOK DISINI?" tanya Ichigo, Ishida dan Rukia (**Rukia baru nyadar, padahal tadi ngobrol, kok bodo amet-*author dibantai Sode No Shirayuki)** kaget setengah mati.

" Kemaren, di Las Noches, Aizen-sama dapet surat dari Soul Society, disuruh kesitu gara-gara HUT RI... Jadi, aku ikut deh... Huehehehehe..." jawab Orihime sambi tertawa tanpa dosa.

" PARA ESPADA UDAH GILA!" pikir mereka bertiga(Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida) shock.

" Dengan ini, gue ga perlu lawan siapa tuh... Grin... Greenjow itu atau apalah!" pikir Ichigo penuh kemenangan **(Grimnjow, nak...).**

"Nah, Ayo kita mulai lomba HUT RI ini!" usul Yachiru pake TOA-nya.

Mendengar itu, para shinigami pun ber-_sweat dropped_ ria. Belom apa-apa, ada yang langsung lari ke divisi 4 {Yamamoto, fukutaichounya dan Ukitake contohnya}, Ada yang ngancem Yachiru gak akan ngasih coklat lagi {Unohana dan Mayuri}. ada yang mau siaran{Hanatarou dan Hisagi(?)}, ada juga yang bilang jemuran belom diangkat {Yumichika dan Kira (**banci semua**)} sampai ada yang mau _nongkrong_ dan katanya butuh berhari-hari {Aizen} dan ide-ide bodoh nan aneh lainnya.

Menurut mereka, pasti para shinigami akan berakhir di divisi 4 atau tepatnya divisi Unohana tadi, beberapa menghindar. Karena, konon _deathglare_-nya Unohana-taichou itu serem banget!

BACK TO STORY

"Lombanya apa, Kusajishi-fukutaichou?" tanya Byakuya _cool_.

"LOMBA SHUNPOOOOO!" jawab Yachiru pake TOA tadi.

Nyumpel telinga dah para shinigami yang berada di TKP, tepatnya di deket mahluk pink ini.

"Lomba shunpo, ya? Ga buruk-buruk amet..." kata Ichigo setelah mendengar pengemuman Yachiru tadi.

"Iyaya... Gue ikutan ah!" timpal Renji bersyukur sambil sujud syukur bahagia kayak habis selamat dari tsunami.

" Membuang waktu saja!" keluh Hitsugaya, fukutaichou divisi 10 yang ceb-*author di bantai Hyourinmaru*

" Ayolah Shiro-chan! Aku mau lihat shunpomu!" rengek Hinamori manja.

Hitsugaya tersenyum melihat Hinamori, lalu menghela napas,

" Aku ikut, Kusajishi fukutaichou"**(Yak! Terungkap kelemahan Hitsugaya! Ternyata Hinamori dan semangka!)**

"HOREEE! SHIRO-CHAN IKUUUT!" teriak Yachitu denga TOA-nya, lagi.

"Hitsugaya-taichou...!" geram Hitsugaya sambil meremas tangannya, kesal.

"Ah ya! Kusajishi-san, rutenya mana saja?" tanya Soi Fon agak sok.

"KELILING DUNIA!" jawab Yachiru yang lagi-lagi memakai TOA-nya.

Hening seketika.

Hening, masih.

"UAPAAAAAA?" teriak para shinigami yang mendengar rute lomba shunponya itu, teriakan yang lebih parah daripada teriakan_ hollow_, _menos grande _atau apapun yang pernah teriak.

"GILA AJAA! GA MERATIIN KESEHATAN!" sambar Ichigo marah. Tiba-tiba, Yachiru sukses men-_dea_thglare Ichigo. Yang ternyata seram banget.

"Hadiahnya duit lho..." kata Yachiru sambil betulin (?) TOA-nya yang rusak gara-gara teriakan shinigami se-Seiretei tadi** (ya iyalah! Pake TOA jadi ngga heran penduduk Seiretei teriak semua)**.

Hening lagi.

"UWOOOO! GUE MAU DONGGG!" teriak Ichigo memecahkan keheningan.

"ENAK AJA! GUE JUGAAA!" teriak Renji tidak kalah nafsu.

"ANAK KECIL MINGGIR AJA!" timpal Ikkaku mendorong Ichigo dan Renji.

"Gue aja, yaaa... Kusajishi fukutaichou..." tawar Yumichika dengan suara khas-nya.

"HEH! BANCI MINGGIIIIRRR!" teriak para mahluk lakna-**(author dibantai 3 orang tadi)**.

Akhirnya para 4 mahluk itu pun berantem. Pertarungan besar pun tak bisa dihindari.

Yang lain? Ga ada yang mau berhentiin tuh... Buktinya, Byakuya dan Rukia menikmatinya, yang lain juga.

Intinya ga ada yang mau berhentiin deh...

"Duitnya buat kita aja, para Espada **(buseeet... Mata duitan juga!)** aja ya?" tawar Yammy.

"Nggak! Buat shinigami aja!" Yachiru menolak mentah-mentah.

Akhirnya, para Espada pulang ke Las Noches... Ada 2 alasan kenapa mereka balik:

1. Karena ga dapet duit.  
2. Karena, Aizen telah dugebuk massa ketahuan _nongkrong_-nya di jalan tol.

Udah dulu ah...

Gimana? Garing kan? Sudah saya bilang kan..?

Kalo ga keberatan, review yaa?

Mrshi-chan


	2. Chapter 2

HUT RI ALA SOUL SOCIETY 2

Disclaimer: Saya tidak punya Bleach atau apapun di fanfiction ini.

Warning: Garing, OOC, dan abal.

Balas review!

Ginryuumaru: Makasih atas reviewnya! Iya benar sekali, itu Kanji Tatsumi,

Hobinya sih mirip… Cuma Ishida nggak _gay_ *Dilempar kursi ama Kanji*, kok….

RoyIshida : Makasih, taisa! Jangan marah gara-gara saya ngecela Ishida ya?

ayano646cweety : Ah ya! Saya pikir garing, makasih udah review ya..

hinagiku hakuren white lotus : Betul! Saya suka persona kok…

Walaupun baru main sekali dua kali…

Makasih sudah review ya!

CHAPTER 2!

Yap! Seperti di chapter sebelumnya, rute lomba shunpo adalah keliling dunia! Bagaimana para shinigami mengatasinya?

" Gila, itu mahluk apa mahluk?" tanya Ichigo kesal.

" Biarinlah, yang penting duit hadiahnya, mak!" timpal Renji.

" Duitnya kira-kira, berapa, ya?" tanya Ikkaku sambil berkhayal.

" Pokoknya, gue mau pake tu duit buat meni pedi, krimbat dan lain-lain biar gue tetep can-" Yumichika udah ngehayal duluan... Tapi, dipotong ama Ichigo.

" Gue tau, yayaya..." timpal Ichigo ke Yumichika.

" Mau lawan gue lu?" tantang Yumichika yang tiba-tiba naik darah.

" Eh... Nggak... Santai dong, Ayasegawa **( Author gatau nama belakangnya Yumichika, entah Asegawa atau Ayasegawa, reviewers, tolong bantu author, ya?) **jawab Ichigo panik.

" Iya, kita baru berantem abis-abisan tadi..." lanjut Ikkaku males.

" Kita? Gue nggak ah! Gue kan anak baik... **( Lho? Kok kayak Tobi?) **balas Renji sambil tersenyum, yang ngeliat gigi-ga-keurus-Renji**(Author dibantai Zabimaru)** pada_ sweat dropped_ langsung.

" Ngajak berantem nih, Abarai!" tantang Ikkaku. Yumichika ngangguk-ngangguk setuju. Ichigo? masih _sweat dropped._

" STOOOP! Bisa pada diem ga sih? Ntar gue panggilin Nii-sama lho!" ancam Rukia yang kesabarannya sudah habis.

" Lagian lu pada beneran mau ikut lomba ngga, sih?" lanjut Rukia lagi.

" IYALAH!" jawab keempat mahluk itu kompak.

" Emang kenapa kok kamu nanya gitu?" tanya Ichigo ke Rukia.

Wajah Rukia merah kayak udang rebus. KAMU?

" Walah- walah... Landak oranye ini udah punya cewek..." ejek Ikkaku** (cemburu lu, Ikkaku?)**.

" Sejak kapan, Kurosaki? Kok ga bilang-bilang?" ejek Yumichika.

" Wah! Bener dong aku milih Uryuu!" sorak Orihime bangga.

" HUSH! Jangan bocorin!" Ishida juga merah mukanya, nggak kayak Orihime yang kesenengan.

Renji? Mukanya monyong.. Eh, cemberut** (KEJAUHAN, AUTHOOR!)**, belum punya cewek... **(Yak, malang nasibmu, Abarai Renji..)**.

HENING.

HENING.

" Kusajishi-san, kehilangan daftarnya..." jawab Ishida memecahkan keheningan. Nadanya kayak ngomong, " Kusajishi-san, telah meninggal".

HENING, LAGI.

"UAAAAAPPPAAA?" teriak keempat mahluk berkelamin jantan itu.

" Jadi... Kita disuruh nulis ulang?" tanya Ichigo memandang harap Rukia seolah mengatakan, " Kalo iya, cium gue sekarang juga!"

Rukia, Orihime dan Ishida mengangguk singkat di saat yang bersamaan.

" ARGH! Gue capek tauk, padahal kita baru nge-daftar 5 menit yang lalu!" keluh Renji kesal. "Kenapa panitianya Kusajishi-fukutaichou,sih? Kenapa bukan komandan tertinggi kayak 100 tahun yang lalu?**(WHUAT?). **Kalau begini, kita jadi repot!"

"Walaupun gue bukan bawahannya, gue tau alasannya kenapa Komandan tertinnggi ga jadi panitia lagi." kata Ikkaku mantap.

" Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo dkk.

" Katanya, ENCOK dan REMATIKNYA kambuh." jawab Ikkaku singkat.

Yang dengar pada _sweat dropped._

" Gue capek disuruh tulis nama zanpakutou-nya siapa, bankainya gimana, nama orangtuanya siapa, lahirnya jam berapa (?), pernah kena penyakit beri-beri apa kagak... Gue males nanya-nanya paman Zangetsu lagi..." keluh Ichigo.

" Ah, ada pesan dari Zaraki taichou **(Kenpachi, maksudnya)**, katanya buat Kurosaki, Abarai, Madarame dan Ayasegawa kalau ga daftar ulang akan di hukum sesuai UU Soul Society pasal 143 ayat 1412" lanjut Ishida lagi.

Beberapa menit sesudahnya...

" Yak! Yang lomba shunponya tolong dibacakan, wakil ketua!" perintah Yachiru ke Nanao **(walah... Ulah Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita [ASW])**.

" Yang ikut lomba shunpo ada, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai-fukutaichou, Ikkaku Madarame-fukutaichou, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Byakuya Kuchiki-taichou, Soi Fon-taichou, Hitsugaya Toshirou-taichou dan Yoruichi Shihouin" kata Nanao.

"PELARI SIAAAP...!" perintah Urahara yang jadi pembawa acara.

Semua bersiap-siap.

"MULAI!" teriakan_ hollow _menandakan pelari sudah boleh lomba** (biasanyakan pake pistol, tapi pistolnya kagak ada peluru, dimakan ama Yachiru pelurunya, jadi pinjem 1 _hollow_ deh dari Hueco Mundo).**

"ICHIGOO! AYOOO!"

"RENJI-SANI! JANGAN MAU KALAH!"

"MADARAME-SAN AYOO!"

"NII-SAMA! JANGAN KALAH,YAA!"

"SHIRO-CHAAN! KALO MENANG AKU BELIIN SEMANGKAAA! [Hitsugaya langsung tancep gas].

"AYO YORUICHIII!"

"SOI FON-TAICHOU, MENANG!"

"AYO AYASEGAWA-KUN!" ['Gue kan harusnya '"chan"'!' pikir Yumichika kesel.].

Teriakan para shinigami berbeda-beda, ada yang mendukung Ichigo, Renji atau para peserta lainnya **(Para reviewers dukung siapa?). **Lomba baru saja dimulai!

Maaf, segini dulu, soalnya saya lagi mikirin taktiknya bagaimana...

Review ya, please?


	3. Chapter 3

HUT RI ALA SOUL SOCIETY

Disclaimer: Saya ga punya apa-apa. Baik Bleach ato apa-apa di fan fiction ini.

Warning! Aneh, Garing, OOC, Abal!

Balas review:

RoyIshida: Makasih taisa... Huehehehe... Anda terlalu baik...

Shijima Amagi: Perepiu baru! Sebenarnya temen saya ding... Makasih ya...

Chappythesmartrabbit: yang dukung nii-sama banyak juga. Makasih udah review ya

Ayano646cweety: Makasih... Ayasegawa, kan? Makasih banyak, sensei **(bungkuk ampe kepala kejedot lantai)**

Ginryuumaru: iya. Author tahu kok. Author sering nonton di Youtube. Makasih udah review.

So-Chand 'Luph pLend': jadi, sensei dukung siapa? Ichigo atau Toshirou? _By the way_, makasih udah review..

1 lagi, Author ralat di sini, Madarame Ikkaku BUKAN fukutaichou. Author gendeng ini, ngetik pas ngantuk, jadi kaco deh. Gomen!

CHAPTER 3:

Lomba shunpo telah dimulai! Kita lihat, 8 peserta yang terdiri dari, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Byakuya, Toushiro[Hitsugaya taichou!], Yoruichi, dan Soi Fon telah ber-shunpo ria.

" Yak, pemirsa dimanapun anda berada, di Soul Society, Dunia Fana ataupun Las Noches di Hueco Mundo sekalipun, anda sedang menyaksikan lomba shunpo pertama dan terakhir(?)! Rutenya adalah keliling dunia! Panitia perlombaan adalah fukutaichou divisi 11 atau taichou Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita, Yachiru Kusajishi-san! Mari kita wawancara!" lapor si pembawa acara tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shinji Hirako dengan senyum gigi-tonggos **(author dibantai Shinji).**

"Kusajishi-san, boleh rolong jelaskan, siapa saja yang mengikuti lomba ini?" tanya Shinji selayaknya reporter IN****.

"Wakil Ketua! Tolong jawab!" perintah Yachiru males ke Nanao.

"Baik." jawab Nanao yang udah mulai kesel **(dua-dua atasannya sama-sama males, tabah, Nanao Ise)**.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Byakuya Kuchiki-taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou-taichou, Yoruichi Shihouin, dan Soi Fon-taichou"

"Sepertinya suporternya banyak sekali. Apakah ini langka?" tanya Shinji lagi.

"Tentu, Hirako-san, _event _ini hanya 1000000 tahin sekali **(BUSET!)**. Dan ini menyangkut HUT RI kemerdekaan, jadi _event_ ini tak boleh dilewatkan. Apalagi, ada Yoruichi Shihouin, Soi Fon-taichou dan Byakuya Kuchiki-taichou dan Ichigo Kurosaki, tentu ini akan sangat seru." jawab Nanao.

"Oke, sekian laporan Shinji Hirako dan kameramen Hiyori Sarugaki dari Seiretei, kembali ke Kon-san di studio Soul TV, terima kasih... Hiyori! Matikan kameranya!" perintah Shinji setelah melihat Hiyori tetap menyalakan kamera yang dipegangnya.

"APA? HARUSNYA MC-NYA KAN GUE! MASA CEWE' MEGANG KAMERA?" bentak Hiyori marah kameranya goyang-goyang.

"JANGAN SALAHIN GUE! SALAHIN AUTHORNYA! **(NOTE: Author dah ngibrit sejam yang lalu)**.

Pertengkaran antar _Vizard_ tak terelakan lagi. Kedua mantan shinigami itu bertarung di depan kamera yang disiarkan _live_ ke seluruh penjuru dunia pada_ channel_ 3678.

Kita lihat para penonton di penjuru dunia...

" Ayo Ichigo!" seru Nel yang nonton di TV di Hueco Mundo bersama kawan-kawan Arrancar lainnya.

"Aku lebih memilih Uryuu-san!" sorak Pesche.

"Tapi, Pesche-san, Uryuu-san tidak ikut lomba" kata Nel memberitahu saudaranya yang goblok itu.

"Oh..." Pesche baru nyadar.

Di rumah Ichigo...

" Yuzu, jangan nonton acara hewan dong" perintah Karin, melihat Komamura sedang di wawancara oleh Soul TV.

"Ah, iyaya..." sahut Yuzu lalu mengganti _channel._

Anyway, back to lomba...

" Yak kita lihat melalui satelit Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin sedang memimpin! Di posisi kedua ada Byakuya Kuchiki mulai menyusul!" seru Urahara yang menjadi MC.

"HOREEE! NII-SAMAAA! SALIP YORUICHI-SAN!" sorak Rukia yang menonton layar tancep yang disediakan Urahara **(Urahara semua!).**

Di perlombaan sendiri, Ichigo sendiri kesusahan menyalip Hitsugaya, Renji, Ikkaku dan Yumichika di belakang Ichigo.

"Toushiro! Lu kok santai banget?" tanya Ichigo melihat muka Hitsugaya yang _calm _melulu.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki." balas Hitsugaya dingin tanpa menoleh ke Ichigo.

" Hari ini panas, tapi kenapa ni anak ga keringet, ya?" tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

" Lu lupa, ya?" tanya hollowfikasi Ichigo. " Hitsugaya itu zanpakatou-nya itu jenis es, tauk!"

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo dapat ide, LICIK.

" Hey, Toushiro!" sapa Ichigo santai.

" Gue ada semangka ni! Mau, ga?" tanya Ichigo menawarkan semangka, dari wajah Ichigo, dia tentu keberatan megang semangka itu.

"Ga perlu nanya, Kurosaki!" jawab Ichigo_ cool,_ lalu menegok ke Ichigo.

"GUE MAUU!" sorak Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba matanya _sparkling _pas ngeliat semangka yang dipegang Ichigo **(Yang tau FMA, bayangin Winry liat automail pas di Rush Valley, kira-kira, matanya begitu)**.

"Nih, ambil aja" tawar Ichigo sambil ngasih semangka yang baru diambil dari kebon pak Haji tadi alias MALING.** (Ichigo mantan bawahan Nurdin Markotop...)**

Hitsugaya stop mendadak. Dia langsung duduk terus makan semangkanya, lupa soal lomba shunponya.** (Hitsugaya OOC goblok banget,*Author digebuk Hitsugaya FC*).**

."1 beres..." sorak Ichigo dalam hati.

"Nah, sekarang Soi Fon-taichou... Gue apain, ya?" pikir Ichigo dalam hati lagi.

" Yak sepertinya, Hitsugaya-taichou telah dikalahkan oleh Kurosaki-kun..." lapor Urahara.

" SHIRO-CHAAAAAN!" seru Hinamori melihat Shiro-channya itu dari layar tancep Urahara.

Rangiku menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, taichou-nya kalo soal semangka dan Hinamori, langsung tolol.

Di lomba, Ichigo dapet hal bagus nan licik.

" Soi Fon taichou, kan?" tanya Ichigo ke Soi Fon.

Soi Fon mengangguk.

" Gue bisa mempertemukan lu ama Yoruichi-san selama 1 hari, lho..." tawar Ichigo.

Soi Fon langsung seneng bukan main.

" Nih, gue punya fotonya, mau ga?" tawar Ichigo ke Soi Fon, ia ngambil foto Yoruichi pas ngebantu dia latihan ama Yoruichi.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Soi Fon langsung ngambil tu foto.

"Makasih, Kurosaki! Gue pajang ni foto di kamar gue!" sorak Soi Fon langsung nginrit ke kamarnya.

Renji mulai menyusul bersama Ikkaku dan Yumichika.

"Hei! Lu pada, ada yang tau kelemahan Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo ke Renji, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika.

"Apa imbalannya?" tanya mereka bertiga kompak.

"Dasar... Ngoto banget" keluh Ichigo.

" Ga ada yang gratis di dunia ini... _Humankinds cannot gain anything before givin' something in return_ **(KOK JADI FMAAA?).**" kata Renji kayak khotbah.

" Kalo gue menang... Duitnya, gue bagi rata ama lu pada!" balas Ichigo.

" Ada 1..." bisik Ikkaku** (_double agent_ ni orang)**.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rukia." jawab Ikkaku.

Apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Gimana? Segini dulu yaaa? Ntar janji saya Update kilat.

Review ya?


	4. Chapter 4

HUT RI ALA SOUL SOCIETY 4

Disclaimer: Saya tidak punya Bleach atau apapun di fanfiction ini.

Warning: Garing, OOC, dan abal.

Sebelumnya, Meshi-chan minta maaf karena banyak yang tidak teliti.. Gomen! Mohon ditolerir...

Balas review!

Master of Bankai: Akan author dipertimbangkan... Makasih udah review...^^

RoyIshida : TAISA! Makasiiih! Ganbatte ne, Taisa!

ayano646cweety : Ichigo emang curang **(Author dibantai Zangetsu) **Thanks udah review!

Chappythesmartrabbit: Yang dukung Nii-sama banyak amet, ya... Thanks udah nge-review!

hinagiku hakuren white lotus : Ada juga yang penasaran... Makasi udah review yaa^^

Shijima Amagi [lewat SMS]: Hahahahaha... Author kan emang gendeng... Jadi ngga teliti... :P

Yap! Seperti di chapter sebelumnya, Kelemahan Byakuya adalah Rukia... Jadi, bagaimana itu, Ichigo Kurosaki?

Ichigo agak kaget mendengar omongan Ikkaku (**Baca chapter sebelumnya... Author males nulis *Author disate Readers*)**

"Rukia..?" tanya Ichigo agak _shock_.

"Iya..." balas Ikkaku ke Ichigo.

HENING.

"OOOOH! TERNYATA KELEMAHANNYA RUKIA! GAMPANG BANGET!" sorak Ichigo keras.

Sayang, senjata makan tuan, Byakuya mendengarnya lalu berbalik menghadap Ichigo dkk.

"BANKAI! SENBON SAKURA!" seru Byakuya mengerahkan bankai-nya, menyerang Ichigo dkk.

"UWAAA! AMPUN TAICHOUU! 3 MAHLUK LAKNAT INI MEMINTAKU!" seru Renji ke taichou-nya, memohon belas kasihan.

"ABARAI RENJI! PENGKHIANAT!" teriak ketiga mahluk berkelamin jantan itu memarahi Renji.

"Aku akan memaafkan kalian... Tapi, kalau kalian mengganggu adik Hisana, kalian akan menuju palang Soukyouku..." ancam Byakuya.

Keempat pria itu menelan ludah, ketakuatan dengan taichou divisi 6 itu.

Byakuya langsung ber-shunpo lagi, meninggalkan keempat cowok itu _pettrified _**(kayak di Harry Potter).**

"Kita lolos dari maut!" sorak Ichigo, lalu langsung menyusul Byakuya.

"Kita dapat informasi, bahwa Yoruichi Shihouin telah mengundurkan diri karena ada tugas dari dunia fana..." lapor Urahara.

"Wakil ketua! Catat bahwa Yoru-chan mengundurkan diri!" perintah Yachiru yang males.

Nanao menahan diri," Anak ini..." geramnya dalam hatim lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Persaingan Ichigo Kurosaki dan Byakuya Kuchiki sangat ketat! Mana fans Byakuya?" tanya Urahara.

"NII-SAMAAAAA! JANGAN KALAH!" sorak Rukia dan Byakuya FC **(kalo Reviewers tak keberatan, silahkan berteriak untuk yang mendukung Byakuya).**

"Teriakan para pendukung Byakuya di Gelora Bung Karno (?), sangat hebat! Mana pendukung Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Urahara.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" sorak Orihime dan Ichigo FC **(sama kayak Byakuya, kalo reviewers tak keberatan, silahkan berteriak untuk mendukung Ichigo).**

**"** Mari kita lihat pertandingannya..."

Di layar tancep, terlihat Ichigo dan Byakuya melewati 5 benua, 7 samudra, melewati badai... Badai pasti berlalu..(** Lha? Author malah nyanyi!).**

" Yak, Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kurosaki Ichigo telah melewati _Eifell_ di Paris, Perancis, _Liberty Statue _di New York, AS, TajMahal Di India, Borobudur di Indonesia, Pasar Blok M di Jakarta, Kali Ciliwung, Universitas Gajah mada, Universitas Indonesia, Institut Teknologi Bandung **(BUKAAAN! KOK MALAH INI! SALAH FOLDER!)** _Great Wall _di China dan Istana Las Noches di Hueco Mundo! Sesaat mereka akan tiba di Seiretei... Mereka terlihat! Itu dia!" sorak Urahara.

Para penonton tertegun melihat 2 cowok itu berlari menuju garis finish.. Sedikit lagi!

"FINISH!" teriak Urahara sampe serek.

Tapi, tidak tahu siapa yang menang... Mereka tiba di saat bersamaaan, detik yang sama! Gerakan yang sama! Juga dikarenakan shunpo yang terlalu cepat, tak bisa diketahui melalui CCTV.

Nah, Author kasih keringanan... Pemenang akan ditentukan melaui _voting_! Dari Readers! Pemenang akan diumumkan di chapter berikutnya!

"Nah, Sekarang lomba makan krupuk... Siapa yang mau ikutan?" tanya Yachiru.

"Gue maunya semangka!" sambar Hitsugaya, mendelik ke Ichigo. **(1 semangka ga cukup rupanya..).**

"Krupuk! Waktunya 15 menit! Siapa yang mau ikut?" tawar Yachiru.

"Gue deh, Kusajishi-fukutaichou..." tawar Rukia.

"Aku!" lanjut Hinamori.

"Mmmm... Gue juga.." lanjut Rangiku.

"Aku! Aku mau!" kata Orihime menawarkan diri dengan senang.

"Kak!" usul Kiyone ke Isane.

"Aku juga..." tawar Isane malu-malu.

"Oke! Wakil ketuaa!" perintah Yachiru yang [lagi-lagi] males.

Nanao mendengus kesal. "Baiklah.. Rukia Kuchiki, Hinamori Momo-fukutaichou, Rangiku Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Orihime Inoue, dan Isane Kotetsu-fukutaichou.. Perlombaan ini berbeda dengan lainnya, karena kerupuk kampung ini disembunyikan!" lapor Nanao ke peserta lomba.

"Mereka boleh meminta bantuan 1 orang... Silahkan..." lanjut Nanao lagi.

"Uryuu-kun... Aku minta bantuanmu, ya?" tanya Orihime ke Ishida.

"Baiklah.." jawab Ishida ke Orihime.

"Shiro-chan... Bantu aku.." rengek Hinamori manja.

"Oke... " balas Hitsugaya sambil tersebyum ke Hinamori.

"GIIN! Bantu aku!" teriak Rangiku sambil menarik tangan Gin yang niat kabur atau balik ke Las Noches.

"I.. Iya.. Rangiku-san..." jawab Gin pasrah.

"Onee-san kan ga perlu teman. Onee-san kan bisa nyari pake ilmu onee-san" goda Kiyone ke Isane.

"Ta... Tapi.. Kiyone.." Isane agak malu.

Kiyone tersenyum mantap ke kakaknya. "Aku bantu! Mumpung Unohana-taichou ga ada!"

"Ki.. Kiyone..."

Ichigo yang lagi capek, dihampiri Rukia.

"Kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Boleh bantu gue ga? Nii-samaa lagi di rumah, katanya capek juga banyak kerjaan... Jadi.." tanya Rukia.

Ichigo langsung berdiri, lalu tersenyum ke Rukia "Ngga perlu ngomong.. Gue bantuin... Kita teman, kan?" tanya Ichigo ke Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum ke sahabatnya itu.

"Nah, sudah dapat pasangan? Siap-siap..." Sekarang Ukitake yang jadi MC, Urahara lagi nagih barang-barang ke shinigami yang belom di balikin **(Urahara jadi rentenir, yach?).**

Para peserta lomba 'Krupuk Disembunyiin' bersiap.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa! Krupuk itu disembunyikan di seluruh penjuru di Indonesia.. Boleh memakai tehnik atau apapun, tapi tidak dengan kekerasan, Setelah menemukan kerupuk, WAJIB dimakan... Itu peraturannya, Sekarang..."

"MULAI!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

LOMBA KEDUA TELAH DIMULAI!

REVIEW YAA... SANKYUU...


	5. Chapter 5

HUT RI ALA SOUL SOCIETY

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo! Saya ga punya apa-apa di fanfic ini.

Warning! Aneh bin Gaje bin Garing nan OOC van Abal!

Balas review:

Hitomi Hitsugaya: Ga papa kok… Itu lagu Hotaru No Hikari, kan? Iya, author juga suka

fullmetal alchemist kok. Makasih udah review...

Royishida: Hahaha... Kau ini... Iya, saya tahu...

Shijima Amagi [lewat SMS]: Ga usah malu-malu, review aja kali... Malu bener kau ini...

Chappythesmartrabbit: Emang gaje. Habis author bingung siapa enaknya yang menang..

aRaRaNcHa: Saya emang suka banget apdet kilat... Arigatou atas pujian dan review..

Makasih banyak ya...

Hinagiku Hakuren White Lotus: Author Gendeng ini emang agak kampungan.. Maaf ya...

Dukung Byakuya atau Ichigo nih?

Ginryuumaru: Kecepetan, ya? Author kan tukang napsu ngetik.. Huehehe.. Iya nih.. Author lupa

Bankainya Byakuya Senbon Zakura. Kalo di tempat author kan dubbing Indonesia.. Jadi.. By the way, makasih udah review...

Ruki Yagami HiAtuS: Iyap.. Makasih ya..

Yamashiro no Shiroi Satetsu: Baiklah.. Author akan mencoba membuat ceritanya lebiiih... Panjang.. Sepanjang mana? Makasih atas review dan _advice_-nya... Lha? Kok dukung Tousen? *GEPLAK!*

CHAPTER 5

Lomba kedua telah dimulai... Mencari krupuk di penjuru Nusantara, bagaimana ini?

"Gin, kita cari kemana, nich?" tanya Rangiku manja.

"Gue juga ga tau... Agak susah ni..." jawab Gin.

"Bagaimana dari Bali, dulu? Ada pantainya tauk... Bagus lagi **(Lu pengen lomba ato liburan, sih?)."** usul Rangiku asal.

"Ya udah... Ayo cepetan... Tapi kemana?" tanya Gin heran.

"Ah! Ada keringanan dari komandan tertinggi, katanya kita disuruh beri petunjuk." kata Ukitake lagi.

"YESSS! KOMANDAN TINGGI YAMAMOTO EMANG BAIK!" sorak para shinigami.

"Tapi, uangnya dikurangin, yach?"

"I... Iya deh..." para shinigami langsung _sweat dropped_, ternyata komandan tinggi mau untung juga...

"Baiklah... Krupuk disembunyikan di masing2 di provinsi Indonesia... _Hint_-nya itu doang... Ganbatte ne, para shinigami... dan beberapa krupuk.. Ada di wilayah berbahaya" kata Ukitake.

"Berbahaya? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Kau akan tahu... Kurosaki Ichigo.." jawab Ukitake dengan aura misterius **(Haduuuh... OOC lagi...**.)

Rukia menarik baju Ichigo.

"BAKAAA! Lombanya udah mulai, DODOL!" teriak Rukia kesel.

"Ah? Eh? Apa iya?" Ichigo langsung cengok.

"IYAAAA! SEKARANG!" sambar Rukia balik.

Ichigo ama Rukia langsung ber-shunpo ria, sementara Ishida nge-_piggy back_ Orihime dan ber-Hyeranku **(Eh, namanya shunpo quincy apa? Author Gendeng ini tulalit..)** karena Orihime ga bisa shunpo ato sonido dan lain-lain sebagainya.

TIM 1.. ICHIGO DAN RUKIA...

"Jadi, kita kemana?" tanya Rukia sambil mampir beli peta Indonesia.

"Heem... Ke Kalimantan aja.." usul Ichigo.

"Kok?"

"Hanya ada 4 provinsi.. Jadi, lebih gampang..." kata Ichigo.

Rukia cengok.

"Yaudah! Ayo!" ajak Rukia pasrah.

Di Kalimantan...

"UWAAA! MASA KRUPUK DI SUNGAI KAPUAS?" teriak Ichigo menatap krupuk terakhir di Kalimantan itu.

"Lu makan, ya! Tadi, gue aja makan krupuk yang kecebur di comberan! **(KOTOR!)**" ancam Rukia.

"Iyaya..." Ichigo berniat melahap tuh krupuk, tapi..

"Ichigo ada ular!" teriak Rukia kaget.

Refleks, Ichigo mencabut Tensa Zangetsu-nya dan membunuh ular itu.

"Makasi.." kata Rukia lega.

"Lu sih.. Petakilan.." ejek Ichigo.

"GRRRR... Ah! Krupuknya mana?" tanya Rukia ke Ichigo setelah mengetahui bahwa sang krupuk ilang.

"Lha...?" Ichigo dan Rukia menengok ke arah sungai, KRUPUKNYA TERBAWA ARUS!

"TIDAAKKK! KRUPUK KEMBALIII!" teriak kedua shinigami itu.

Akhirnya, kedua shinigami itu mengejar krupuk yang terbawa arus sungai Kapuas.

Setelah mendapatkan krupuk itu kembali...

"Ichigo! Makan!" perintah Rukia.

"Ta-ta-tapi... Udah kena te'le, Rukia!" balas Ichigo menolak **(Emang siapa yang mau makan krupuk yang udah kena te'le?).**

**"**MAKAN!" perintah Rukia setengah bentak.

"IYA!" Ichigo akhirnya pasrah juga.

KRAUK! Ichigo akhirnya makan krupuk itu. Rukia aja udah muntah muntah, krupuknya berubah warna! Dari putih jadi coklat!

TIM 2... ORIHIME DAN ISHIDA..

"Uryuu-kun, sebaiknya kita kemana? Kita udah ke Bogor, Bandung, Jogja, Semarang, Surabaya.." tanya Orihime.

"Ya, terakhir Jakarta.." usul Ishida.

"Baiklah!"

Sesampainya di Jakarta...

"PENUH BANGET!" keluh Ishida pas nyampe di pasar Blok M.

"URYUU-KUUUN! ITU BANYAK KRUPUK!" teriak Orihime.

"MANA?" Ishida celingak-celinguk.

"INI!" Orihime nunjuk warteg.

"OH! OKAY!" Ishida Langsung lari masuk warteg.

"Oh... Ada apa, nak?" tanya nenek penjaga warteg.

"Kami dari Soul Society, nek, ada krupuk?" tanya Ishida sopan.

"Ada, nak..." nenek itu mengeluarkan krupuk dari toples.

"Makasi, nek..." Orihime mengambil krupik itu.

"Eh, Bayar dulu...Satunya 1500 perak" kata neneknya itu.

"Aku ga punya duit, Uryuu-kun ada?" bisik Orihime.

Ishida menggeleng-geleng.

"Cuma ini taktiknya..." bisik Orihime balik.

Ishida ngangguk.

"KABUUUR!" Ishida ama Orihime langsung ambil langkah seribu alias kabur, TANPA membayar alias,

"MALIIING!" teriak nenek itu.

TIM 3... RANGIKU DAN GIN...

"Lombanya gampang..." kata Gin sambil makan krupuk yang 100% MURNI. (**Namanya juga Gin).**

**"**Iyaya! Aku juga beli banyak suvenir..." lanjut Rangiku sambil memperlihatkan suvenir yang segunung.

Gin hanya tersenyum simpul **(Dari dulu dia tersenyum melulu).**

**"**Emang, Rangiku-san punya duit?" tanya Gin.

"Nggak. Aku nyuri." Balas Rangiku.

"MALIIING!"

TIM 4... HITSUGAYA DAN HINAMORI...

"Shiro-chan! Kita udah selesai! Kita udah selesai nyari krupuk di Sulawesi"

"Oke! Udah selesai! Sekarang kita beli semangka!" ajak Hitsugaya.

"OKE! Shiro-chan yang belin!" perintah Hinamori.

"OKE!" jawab Hitsugaya tulus.

Ternyata ada yang mengawasi Hitsugaya dan Hinamori..

"Malah pacaran..."

TIM 5... ISANE DAN KIYONE...

"Tanjung Barat! TENTEI KUURA!" seru Isane. **(Eh, readers atau reviewers, jurus andalan Isane namanya apa? Yang buat nyari itu... Bantuin Author dong... Gomene...).**

"Onee-san! Krupuk di Papua dan Maluku udah selesai!" seru Kiyone.

"Oh.. Oke..." kata Isane sambil membereskan jurus-jurus tadi yang dipakainya.

"Kerja bagus, Isane.." suara Unohana bergema dipikirannya.

"Ah, Taichou!"

"Isane, tolong kembali ke Seiretei, divisi 4 sedang penuh" katanya.

"Baiklah!"

Suara Unohana menghilang.

"Onee-san... Sejak kapan taichou bisa menggunakan Tentei Kuura?" tanya Kiyone.

HENING.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Seiretei, Kiyone!" ajak Isane yang tiba-tiba panik.

"O..Oke!" kata Kiyone.

SEIRETEI...

"Kita bacakan perolehan juara saat ini.. Dan karena reviewers yang menentukan kami telah memutuskan... BAHWA... Pemenangnya adalah... BYAKUYA KUCHIKI-TAICHOU! Dan Ichigo Kurosaki menempati posisi kedua!" seru Urahara mengumumkan pemenang lomba shunpo setelah mengambil kembali barang pinjamannya.

"YESSS!" sorak Byakuya FC.

" Dan terakhir lomba krupuk, kami umumkan bahwa, Ichigo Kurosaki masuk divisi 4..." umum Urahara kembali.

"Kami putuskan... Bahwa Uryuu Ishida dan Orihime Inoue menempati posisi ketiga!"

Terdengar tepukan tangan.

"Dan di posisi kedua.. Ada Kotetsu Isane dan Kotetsu Kiyone!"

Terdengar tepukan tangan kembali.

"Dan Juara pertama... Ada... GIN ICHIMARU DAN MATSUMOTO RANGIKU!"

Terdengar sorakan keras Rangiku, yang mengakhiri lomba kedua.

Tenang saja, lomba balap karung atau lomba terakhir akan ada di chapter 6!

GAJE, kan? Garing?

Review, yaa... Silahkan mau kritik, saran, atau _flame _juga boleh..

Meshi-chan (Author Gendeng)

~Sankyuuu~


	6. Chapter 6

HUT RI KEMERDEKAAN ALA BLEACH DI SOUL SOCIETY 6

CHAPTER TERAKHIIIR!

Disclaimer : BLEACH bukan punya saya... Punya oom Tite Kubo...

Warning :ABAL, GAJE, GARING...

ayano646cweety : Emang... Kasian... Saya aja ogah...

RoyIshida : hihihihi... Taisa, jangan ngambek dong...

19475TWIN19745 : Maaf kalo salah... Namanya agak susah... Makasi telah review..

Chappythesmartrabbit : Emang gaje... Authornya aja juga...

Sarsaraway20 :*PLOK! Mukul dahi* Astaga... Author lupaa! Ketauan nilai IPS author jebloook... maaf!

ginryuumaru : Ini lomba balap karung! Makasi telah merepiu...

aRaRaNcHa : mau dibawa ke rumah sakit? *GEPLAK!* te'le? eeemmm...

Ryani Tsuki : Baiklah! Terima kasih atas permintaan dan pemberitahuannya

The Shining Moon : Tiba-tiba aja meluncur dari kepala author... Keliling dunia? Ga buruk juga...

araralancar Quincy : Baeklah! Ini fanfic pertama!

Author note:

Author mau minta maaaf... Apdetnya kelamaan... Gara2 ada 1 tata tertib baru... Ga boleh maen komputer kecuali prestasi baguss... HIKS!

Nah, Author mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada para reviewers dan orang2 sekeliling author (ada 1 yang kagak...) ARIGATOU!

CHAPTER 6

"HOEKSSS! UHUK!" Ichigo muntah-muntah di baskom, dirinya lagi berada di divisi 4.

"Kurosaki-san, baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang shinigami perempuan di divisi 4.

"Aku SAMA sekali tidak baik-baik saja... Dasar Rukia, masa suruh aku makan krupuk ijo?" keluhnya kesal.

"Aku dengar itu, STROBERI..." kata Rukia sambi nongol di jendela.

"RUKIAA!" Ichigo walhasil bin sukses jatuh dari futon **(Emang bisa jatuh dari futon? Lebe...)**

"Ayo! Kita harus ikut lomba terakhir! Balap Karung!" usul Rukia.

"WHUAT? Plis deh, Gue itu diare tauk!" bantah Ichigo.

"APA YANG KAU BERBUAT PADA ADIK HISANA LANDAK?" ancam Byakuya di belakang Rukia.

"E...Eh... Nggak... kok, Byakuya..."

"Bohong Nii-sama... Tadi dia ngebentak!" balas Rukia.

Byakuya memberi _deathglare_ kepada Icihgo.

"OKE! AKU IKUT!" Ichigo mau ga mau pasrah. Selaen males berantem ma taichou divisi 6 itu, ia super duper mengira bahw atu lomba NORMAL.

Benarkah? Sayang sesayang Author ma Yosu**** (AMIT2!)** fakta itu AMAT SALAH, Saudara-saudara.

Mari kita tengok para mahlu- maksudnya, shinigami...

"Nah, lomba terakhir... LOMBA BALAP KARUUNG!" teriak Yachiru.

Terlihat para shinigami ber-_sweatdropped_ ria.

Seperti di chapter 1... Lagi2 para shinigami ngacir lagi.

'Jangan sampai lomba abnormal lagi...' pikir Renji sambil berdo'a.

'Gue masih pengen idup...' gumam Ikkaku.

'Hinamori... Selamanya... Bila aku mati... Taruhlah semangka di dekat kuburankuu!' gumam Hitsugaya lebay. (OOC, lagi *Dibakar Hitsugaya FC*)

"Anooo! Lomba ini adalah balap karung muterin Soul Society!" teriak Yachiru dengan TOA yang sudah dibetulkannya.

Hening.

Hening.

.

.

.

"WHAAAAAATTT?" teriakan para shinigami melebihi di chapter 1.

"KUSAJISHI-FUKUTAICHOU! KAU INI HOLLOW ATAU APA?" Teriak beberapa shinigami **(Males nyebutin)**.

"Nah, karena tadi Ichii sudah ikut 2 lomba... Jadi..." Yachiru berkata sok bijaksana.

"Jadi... Gue ga ikut... Amiin..." Ichigo sujud syukur.

"Ichii TETEP IKUUT!" teriak Yachiru.

Hening.

.

.

.

"KEJAAAAM!" teriak Ichigo.

Semua _sweatdropped_.

"Ichigo... Semoga kau tenang di alam sana..." do'a Rukia.

"APUAA?"

"Nah, Lomba mulai! Peserta ada... Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida-"

"AKU GA DAFTAR!" bantah Ishida.

"Renji Abarai-"

"AKU NGGGGAAK!" bantah Renji.

"Dan... Hitsugaya Toushiro..."

"O-G-A-H!" teriak Hitsugaya.

" Dalam lomba, boleh memakai cara apa saja...LOMBA DIMULAI!"

Ichigo mulai memasuki karung. Diikuti Renji yang langsung SLEP! Dan Hitsugaya yang bolak balik kesulitan **(secara, bantet gituuu!)**.

Ishida nutup idung.

'Gilee... Ni karung diimpor darimana? Jangan2 diambil dari pemulung Lebaran taon lalu? Pantes baunya kayak author... Tapi, harga diri gue terancem punah kalo keliling Soul Society kayak pocong pake karung begini' pikir Ishida.

Yak! Lomba dimulai!

Ichigo punya 1 cara yang amat sangat CURANG.

_Meanwhile..._

"ABARAI! Dimana Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida.

"Ngga liat, Ishida... Tadi dia nggak ada" balas Renji.

"Jangan-jangan...!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ga ada peraturan kan? Artinya, dia bermaksud ga jalan... Toh, ga ada peraturannya" jelas Ishida.

GLEK! Bener juga..

"KUROSAKIII!" Teriak Hitsugaya kesal tingkat atap.

"Yak! Ichigo sudah terlihat!" seru Urahara.

_'Wong gue ga ga jalan... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!'_ pikir Ichigo penuh kemengan.

"Hei, Kurosaki... Dasar curang!"cemooh Ishida tiba2.

DEGH! Jantung Ichigo copot- Nggak deng, jatoh.

"I...Ishida?" tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Eh, stroberi landak! Lu kalah tuh!" ejek Renji.

"RE-"

"KUROSAKI!" Teriak Hitsugaya marah.

"Tou...Shi...Ro..." Ichigo ciut nyali **(mampus lu, stroberi!)**.

"Hitsugaya-taichou..!" balas Hitsugaya kasar.

Ichigo langsung lebih ciut nyali** (sudahlah Ichigo... Orang yang punya elemen es rata-rata gal-*dibekuin rame-rame*)**.

Walhasil, Ichigo diceramahin abis2an sama taichou divisi 10 kita itu...**(Walah, OOC...)** tanpa mempedulikan lomba.

"Ya... Karena 2 orang didiskualifikasi... Maka, juara pertama adalaaah... Uryuu Ishida...! **(Author sebenarnya ma-*di _deathglare_ ama taisa* suka Ishida menang!*ketawa gaje*)**." seru Urahara yang jadi prota- maksudnya, MC.

Penonton bersorak2 ria.

"Terima kasih..." kata Ishida sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Yaya... Sama-sama..." Kata Urahara.

"Yang kedua... Renji Abarai!" lanjut Urahara.

"Makasi... YESSS GUE MENANG!" sorak Renji senang2 dan lompat-lompat di panggung ampe rubuh.

.

.Mohon Tunggu Sejenak...

.

"Euumm... Sekarang lomba balap kelereng!"

Disana... Ikkaku, Yunichika, Kira. dan Komamura (?) lagi maen kelereng.

"Kelereng? Aku ikut!" seru Ikkaku, Kira, Yumichika dan Komamura bebarengan.

"Ya... Udah! Nah, Wakil Ketua!" seru Urahara.

Nanao udah kemarahan level kakap, tapi tetep tenang.

"Ini sendoknya... Kelereng harus ditaruh di sendok dan ga boleh jatoh... Mengerti, anak-anak?" tanya Nanao kayak guru.

"NGERTI, BU GURUUUUU!" jawab 3 orang + 1 binatang itu.

"1...2..." Peserta sudah menggigit sendoknya.

"Ti... Empat!" seru Shinji asal, lalu...

"SHINJIIII! HITUNG YANG BENER, DASAR KELINCIIII!" seru Hiyori sambil menjambak rambut Shinji itu.

"TIGAAA!" timpal Urahara yang langsung mengambil alih,

Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira dan Komamura maju.

Baru 2 langkah, Komamura menelan sendoknya.

5 langkah, kelereng Kira menari-nari ria gara-gara jambulnya nyodok2 melulu.

10 langkah, bulu ketek Yumichika jatoh {AAAAHHH!~~~ BULU KETEKKU! SAYANGKU!CINTAKU!}

Ikkakulah pemenangnya.

"Madarame, kok lu bisa menang...?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mau tauk? Gue kepalanya kecil** (otak lu kecil juga?*Dibantai Ikkaku*) **, gue ga peduli ama bulu ketek gue **(Ga pernah dibersiin?) **, Dan gue BOTAK" jawab Ikkaku.

"HOOOO... Lu tuyul dong!" seru Ichigo.

CTIK! Urat2 bermunculan.

"BANKAI!" serunya.

.

.

TAMAT

Nah... Saya gatau nasib kedua pemuda itu bagaimana, nah inilah "The Good Ending", kalo pembaca ada salah baca bisa dapat "Bad Ending- dibantai ATLU*. Nah, tolong...

REVIEW!

SAYONARAAA!


End file.
